The Price of Victory
by Kirishtu
Summary: A commission for my guild leader. Thanatoss enters into a battleground expecting to emerge victorious. He does, just not in the way he expected. COMPLETE,M/M,Oneshot


The Temple of Kotmogu was one of Thanatoss' favorite killing grounds. Okay, so maybe the Horde didn't win all the time, but they didn't lose all the time either. It really depended on how brilliant the Alliance was and how stupid the Horde was. Which, as Thanatoss believed, was typically one stupid Horde member surrounded by ten or so brilliant ones, and it was usually that stupid person that cost the Horde the win. It was usually someone who didn't take the war seriously, or who simply had no idea what they were doing. In Thanatoss' opinion, win or lose, he was always victorious in some way or another. Whether that was kills or commendations, Thanatoss really didn't mind much. Of course, winning was always preferred, but Thanatoss never really minded losing, so long as he was able to spill Alliance blood.

He raised his head and looked at the spires that stood tall over what would become the battleground in a few short minutes. High above, these towers had withstood the test of time, and they had withstood the test of battle, both from the Alliance and the Hotde, but from the Mogu and Pandaren as well. He could see the grass beyond the closed gate, pristine in the fact it hadn't yet been covered in blood. He could even smell the whole idea of peace and tranquility in the air. It was soon about to be shattered when the gate opened, allowing the Horde to spill into the main courtyard. Ahead, Thantoss could see the glowing spheres of power as well as the central arena. He could also see the Alliance, racing for the two power spheres on their side as well as racing for the center of the arena.

Thanatoss made a beeline for the center. If he made it there, he knew he could make a stand until others got there to back him up. He watched as a Druid came toward him, its feline form leaping from the ledge to the arena floor. Behind the cat was a warrior, one looking about the same as Thanatoss. A worgen, which gave him more of a reach than Thanatoss. That didn't bother the orc; he knew how to make his weapons seem longer than they were. He also knew the weakness of warriors, being one himself. He looked that worgen in the eyes as he drove his two swords through the chest of the feral Druid leaping at him.

The worgen paused, studying Thanatoss as the orc slowly pulled his swords from the Druid's chest. He let the cat's blood drop from his blades, purely for dramatic effect of course, before he swung them, sending twin red lines across the stones. The worgen warrior bared his teeth in a snarl, and drew his own blades, two swords curved to provide the easiest path through flesh and bone.

They roared at each other before they charged. Thanatoss knew the worgen had height and agility on him, but he had the brute physical strength all orcs had. Their blades met in a flurry of sparks, the resounding clang of steel against steel acting like thunder across the battlefield. Thanatoss pushed forward, sending the worgen skidding backward. The Orc warrior pivoted, ducking under the worgen's sideways cut, and came up behind him. His strike to the worgen's back only served to dent armor, but Thanatoss heard the grunt of pain. Before Thanatoss could follow through and drive his blade through the worgen's spine, a faint golden glow surrounded him. A shield. Thanatoss leaped backwards and glanced around for the priest, and spotted the human woman standing on the stairs. Thanatoss saw her eyes go wide the moment she knew he'd seen her, but it was too late.

Thanatoss took a running start toward her, and before she realized she had about two seconds to move, he was already looming over her. He landed with a thunderous crack, splitting the rock beneath his feet. The force of his landing made the priest stumble, and before she could cover herself in a shield of power, his left hand sword was slicing into her gut above her right hip while his right hand sword took her head from her neck. Thanatoss heard a primeval howl from behind him and dodged left, narrowly avoiding taking a blade in the spine. He spun, and was already retreating as the worgen came at him, murderous rage in his eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me," Thanatoss pointed to the woman's decapitated head, "she was your girlfriend, right?"

The worgen pulled back his lips to show his sharp teeth. He spoke, a baritone voice escaping his throat. Whatever he said was lost on the Orc, but Thanatoss really didn't care what the Alliance warrior was really saying - perhaps he was saying he was really grateful that Thanatoss had killed the priest bitch, because she had been *so* freaking *annoying*, always griping about this or that - but it was more likely he was cursing the orc out and swearing many thousands of painful deaths upon him.

So Thanatoss charged him.

Their swords met again in a clash of sparks and screeching metal, and this time Thanatoss found himself being pushed backwards little by little. He changed the angle of his feet then, and let the worgen continue to push him, letting the other warrior gain ground. The moment Thanatoss ran out of room to retreat, he feinted left. As he expected, the worgen disengaged and turned toward where Thanatoss' head would've been. He realized his mistake too late - Thanatoss was already moving, slamming the hilt of his left hand sword into the worgen's diaphragm at the same time he booked it up the stairs.

As he expected, the worgen came after him. He could see a dent in the plate armor, and knew if he struck that spot with his blade, he could puncture it.

Thanatoss didn't see the gnome rogue that suddenly popped up under his boots. And apparently, neither did the rogue. Thanatoss found himself falling forward to the pavement too fast to save himself and turn the fall into something more graceful. He managed not to fall on his swords at least. He shoved himself to the side, rolling away as the worgen landed where he had fallen. Thanatoss quickly got to his feet and turned, just in time to take a plate-covered fist in the face. He staggered backwards and shook his head to clear his vision, just in time to see the worgen throw another punch. Thanatoss managed to turn his head in time to take the punch on his helmet instead of his face, but it still made his head ring. He stumbled back again, and felt his back hit the wall that separated the battlefield from the lush grass on the other side.

Needing to buy time in order to recover, Thanatoss grabbed the closest object and threw it. The gnome rogue that had tripped him up let out a scream as he sailed through the air, right at the worgen warrior. The worgen managed to catch the gnome, and Thanatoss used the distraction to haul himself over the wall and run toward an outside pillar. He ducked behind it and crouched, pulling out a potion and a few bandages. He removed his helmet, and wiped his brow and face with one bandage. One bandage he used to wipe out his helmet, and the other he poured a bit of potion on and used it to doctor the minor wounds he'd sustained.

He heard the movement of plate armor and grabbed for one of his swords, rising to his feet as he did so. He wasn't in the best of shape to fight, with his head still somewhat ringing from the punch. He was faced with a choice - find a different hiding spot or wait for the worgen to attack.

"Dandrel!"

Thanatoss heard some other words spoken after the cry of the name, two voices arguing. Perhaps about him. Was it really worth hunting down an enemy who had fled? There came the rough voice of the worgen, along with the second voice, probably the gnome. Thanatoss shifted, slowly moving away from the voices. He really wasn't in any shape to fight just yet, and, he realized belatedly, he'd left his helmet behind.

He heard it before he saw it, the familiar sound of air passing over a blade. Thanatoss ducked and not a moment too soon either; the worgen, Dandrel, swung his blade with enough force to embed the blade in stone. Thanatoss stared at the sword, then slowly turned his head to look at Dandrel. The worgen's lips were pulled back to bare his teeth, and there was murder in his wolffish eyes. Thanatoss took a chance and bolted. He would've gotten a fair bit of distance if that stupid gnome hadn't appeared underfoot again. Roaring, Thanatoss grabbed the gnome rogue by his neck and punted him clear across the temple grounds. As he stomped his foot back into the grass he felt clawed fingers curl into his hair and yank his head back.

Thanatoss stared into Dandrel's eyes and knew if he didn't escape now, those murderous eyes would be the last thing he'd see. So he shoved all of his weight back into the worgen and yanked his head forward as they fell. He felt pain as some strands of hair ripped away from his skull, but the pain was minute compared to the fist that found his jaw. Dandrel rolled, pinning Thanatoss beneath him, and began to land punch after punch into Thanatoss' face and jaw. He couldn't lift his hands to defend himself in time, so Thanatoss did the next best thing - he bucked, and sent Dandrel flying above him. Thanatoss rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up, charging the worgen warrior the moment he could. His shoulder caught Dandrel in the chest, driving him back by only a few feet at best. They grappled for a few moments before Dandrel was able to free his arms and slam his fists down into Thanatoss' back, right at the base of his skull. It drove Thanatoss into Dandrel's raised knee.

Thanatoss collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. He rolled with the vicious kick that slammed into his side, and felt something crack inside him. He managed to catch the next kick and twisted Dandrel's foot to the left, spinning the worgen around and to the ground. Thanatoss rolled over until he could climb to his feet. He saw Dandrel doing the same, so Thanatoss quickly lunged for his sword, hoping to grab it before the Alliance warrior gained his feet.

Thanatoss found himself tackled to the ground before his fingers even brushed the hilt. He hit the ground and all the breath was driven out of him. He felt that broken piece inside him shift and there was excruciating pain in his lung. He spat out blood, and turned as best he could to grab hold of Dandrel's jaws before the worgen sank his teeth into Thanatoss' neck. He felt Dandrel's hand grasp his chin, tugging on the twin braids hanging from Thanatoss' chin. There was immense pressure as Dandrel tried to use the braids as leverage to twist Thanatoss' head, but in the end, it worked against him. Thanatoss slammed his head backwards, crashing the back of his skull into Dandrel's snout. The worgen let go with a cry and Thanatoss rushed forward, though the sudden movement sent him rolling, but he somehow managing to get back to his feet.

He pressed a hand to his side as he moved, feeling things shift uncomfortably inside him. He bared his teeth, anger rising like fire. He was pissed, more than he would usually be in a battle like this. Sure, he was used to being beaten, just not like this. Okay, so maybe he'd brought it on himself, what with killing that priest, but still - eventually the worgen would have - should have - stopped already and sought easier prey. Thanatoss hated being thought of as prey.

A white-hot flash of pain cut through his thigh. Thanatoss fell to the side, seeing a spray of blood as he hit the ground. Dandrel had thrown his sword with such force that, though it missed its true target of shearing Thanatoss' legs from his torso, it still opened up a vicious would that went right down to the bone. Blood poured from the wound, so much and so fast that Thanatoss knew he would die if he didn't heal it soon. But Dandrel wasn't going to give anyone a chance to save the Orc warrior. The worgen was already moving, retrieving one of Thanatoss' own swords and moving closer to drive that sword through the Orc's chest.

Thanatoss watched it coming. His anger and hatred rose, filling him with fire. He didnt want to die, he didn't want it to end this way. He swore then and there that if he survived this, he would do whatever it took to make this worgen feel exactly how he did right now - helpless and pissed and scared.

Just as Dandrel was about to swing, something shot over Thanatoss' prone form and smacked Dandrel in the face. It was followed in quick succession by three more, and Thanatoss realized that four chaos bolts had just crashed into the Alliance warrior's face, forcing him backwards. A minute later, Thanatoss felt magic rolling through his blood and watched as his outside wounds began to heal. He felt another wave of magic, this one cooling and soothing, the magic of a Druid. Soon he was able to get on his feet and he rushed to grab his swords. He turned to salute the warlock and Druid, and they saluted back before retreating back to a large pack of Horde dominating the center of the ring.

Thanatoss looked at Dandrel, and moved toward him. He sheathed his swords and delivered a quick punch to the worgen's face, making sure the Alliance warrior was still focused on him. Then, Thanatoss turned and ran toward the edge of the temple. As expected, Dandrel gave chase.

Thanatoss ducked behind a pillar and waited, counting and listening. He heard the worgen's heavy footsteps, and at the last second, Thanatoss turned and thrust his arm out and stiffened it. The clothesline movement served to not only make Thanatoss extremely pleased, it also served to knock Dandrel unconscious. The worgen's about slammed right into the plate armor hard enough Thanatoss thought he heard bone snap. A moment later, Dandrel collapsed on the ground, his worgen form slowly vanishing. Soon Thanatoss was staring at a brown-haired human, splayed out limp and helpless. Thanatoss kept staring, then realized something.

Dandrel was at his complete mercy.

Thanatoss looked around, but saw no one else nearby. They were secluded. Thanatoss moved, grabbing the unconscious worgen by the ankle and dragging him into an even more secluded spot. Then he slowly began removing Dandrel's armor until the worgen was wearing only his underclothes. Soon, the Orc removed those as well, leaving the worgen naked. With the remaining bandages that he had, Thanatoss bound Dandrel's wrists behind his back and carefully stuffed one in his mouth. Then he sat back and waited.

It didn't take long for the Alliance warrior to wake. He shivered, then realized he was naked. Then he realized that his arms were bound tightly behind his back, and there was an Orc crouching right in front of him. Thanatoss smiled when the worgen's glare was finally turned on him. He didn't say anything. He only began to remove his own armor.

Panic entered Dandrel's eyes as each piece of armor came off to reveal green skin. Finally Thanatoss was wearing only his breeches, the laces of which he slowly pulled apart until the material fell open by itself. Thanatoss moved forward and knelt in front of Dandrel, grabbing hold of his hair and yanking the worgen's head back. "You really pissed me off, you know." Thanatoss said, pulling the gag from Dandrel's mouth.

The worgen let out a few curses, words escaping him in a rush but Thanatoss couldn't understand a damn thing he said. Just as well, because Thsnatoss was soon muffling the words, hooking his thumb in Dandrel's mouth and forcing his lower jaw down. A moment later, Thanatoss was pulling his breeches down a bit, far enough to pull out his cock.

Maybe it was the panic and disgust in the worgen's eyes, or maybe it was the fact that Thanatoss had figured out a better way to make his enemy live with the indignity of being defeated in this way. Whatever it was, it only took Thanatoss a few strokes to make his cock hard. Then he shoved his length into Dandrel's mouth. The worgen choked and writhed, but Thanatoss had a tight grip on his hair and wasn't letting go. Thanatoss pulled his hips back, then shoved then forward, feeling his cock scrape against teeth and a wet tongue. The Orc bared his teeth and gave a satisfied groan, continuing to thrust into that wet cavern until Dandrel began to choke. The head of Thanatoss' cock kept hitting the back of Dandrel's throat, kept making the worgen gag. Only Thanatoss' thumb kept the worgen from biting him.

Thanatoss gave a groan when he felt something start to tighten in his balls. A few more thrusts and soon Dandrel was faced with a choice - swallow or choke. Thanatoss thrust into Dandrel's mouth again, forcing his cock deep into the worgen's throat as he came. Dandrel began to choke, struggling against the orc's hold on his hair. His only saving grace was that Thanatoss pulled back after only a few seconds of holding him in place, allowing him to spit out come and blood.

Thanatoss stared at the worgen, seeing tears at the corners of the man's eyes. Thanatoss couldn't help it; he started to laugh. Dandrel choked out several curses, all of them hoarse and useless.

There was a cry in the distance, one of victory. Neither Thanatoss or Dandrel knew whether the cry belonged to the Alliance or Horde, but it proved that time was running out.

Thanatoss shoved Dandrel down onto his stomach and pinned him there like that, on his knees, most of his weight on his shoulders and cheek, as Dandrel's head was turned at such an angle that he could see Thanatoss behind him. He spat out a curse, even as choked as it was. Thanatoss only laughed, a cold and gleeful sound. He'd never had an an advantage like this, so it was making him a little over-enthusiastic. He stared at the exposed hole of Dandrel's ass and canted his head, as if he were puzzling over the best strategy to commit murder. Dandrel tried to get enough leverage to kick him, but Thanatoss grabbed hold of that leg and gripped it hard enough to bruise.

"That's enough of that." Thanatoss growled. "I get that you morons don't know when to give up when you're on the losing end, but for fuck's sake, take your defeat like a man."

Dandrel snarled, and it sounded more like an animal than a man. Thanatoss figured the words escaping the worgen were curses, if only because it didn't sound like he was begging. Thanatoss had to admit some respect for Dandrel - if it was him on the receiving end, Thanatoss probably would've bit his tongue and died the moment a cock was shoved into his mouth, let alone his ass. But then, he wasn't on the receiving end this time, so it probably didn't matter what he'd do if he were in Dandrel's position.

Thanatoss reached to grip the back of Dandrel's neck and some of his hair, pulling the latter just to make sure Dandrel didn't get any funny ideas. Not that he could, really, what with his arms bound behind his back, pressed forward on his neck and shoulders with an Orc who quite possibly outweighed him behind him. Thanatoss pondered for a moment longer, then positioned his cock outside Dandrel's hole.

He pushed forward, rolling his hips slowly on purpose. He watched as the head of his clock pushed through tight muscle, slipping inch by thick inch into the tight, hot passage beyond. He heard Dandrel cry out, but it was muffled. He kept pushing until he was balls deep into the Alliance warrior's body. Thanatoss took a moment to close his eyes, almost savoring the feel of hot resistance. Then he pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside, and in the next breath shoved forward as hard as he could. He repeated the motion over and over again, feeling his cock become slick. When he pulled it out he looked down - and laughed. Blood. He looked at Dandrel's face and saw there the expression of shame and pain. The worgen knew how damaged he was, just how bloody his insides were. And he knew that it was going to get a whole lot worse, too.

Thanatoss could see it in the way Dandrel grit his teeth and the way he squeezed his eyes shut. Thanatoss could only laugh as he thrust, going as deep as he could with each motion. Then he felt it again, just like before. There was a tightness growing in his balls, and he could feel pressure starting to build, waiting for the signal to blow in one great release. Thanatoss changed his grip on Dandrel, holding into his hips instead of his neck and hair. It made thrusting a little easier, because he could pull Dandrel back to meet him, so their hips were smacking together.

As Thanatoss thrust in one final time, he let out a groan as a wave of intense erasure washed over him. He felt his body release his seed deep into the worgen's body, and heard Dandrel whimper as his broken insides were abused one last time. Thanatoss slowly pulled out as looked down at his handiwork, grinning. As he rose, he slapped Dandrel's ass before tucking himself back into his breeches and donning his full armor.

Just before he left, Thanatoss reached for the bandage binding Dandrel's arms and pulled it off. He waved it in front of Dandrel's face, grinning widely. "See you next time." Thanatoss said.

Dandrel spat out a curse and closed his eyes tightly, as though that motion would make Thanatoss disappear. The Orc warrior walked away laughing, feeling victorious.

-end-


End file.
